The development and execution of pilot projects is a critical component of the Center, as these projects involve important exploratory research that will be critical to the development of other successful applications and new collaborations. In addition, they are funded from resources that would otherwise support current center components, and it is critical that we act as careful stewards of our reseurces: We will select pilot projects using an institutional review board-like process. The proposed peer-review and selection process is described below, but will be subject to review and input by the Internal Advisory Committee and our community partners prior to final adoption. To be eligible to receive funding, proposed pilot projects must: 1) Address research gaps related to the scientific focus of the Center. Such projects could include conceptually- or methodologically-oriented research, and could use data sources not currently proposed as part of the Center. 2) Involve an interdisciplinary team. 3) Include new and junior investigators in a mentored relationship with senior investigators. 4) Involve investigators currently outside of the Center, including outside of RAND. 5) Have the potential to result in findings that are actionable, either for research, community action, or public policy. In addition, priority will be given to projects that include: (1) development of new community partnerships including CBPR or (2) new collaborations between basic scientists and other researchers within the Center and at RAND.